Confrentation with father and daughter
by NatureGirl3
Summary: Some one comes to visit the group while there resting and Kagome knows this man and Inuyasha does not have a good feeling about this.
1. A meeting with the living dead

1Chapter 1

**A meeting with the living dead**

While the group were sitting by a camp fire. Kagome was petting Shippou on her lap. They see I figure walking towered them.

Inuyasha said "Everyone get your weapons."

Kagome picked up her bow and strapped a arrow to it. When the figure came into the light of the fire it was a man dress in strange clothes. When Kagome saw him she dropped Shippou on the floor.

"owwwwwwwwww, Kagome what was that for."

When Shippou looked up his adoptive mother, he noticed she did not notice she dropped him. He saw that she was in a trance her eyes were stuck on the man in front of them.

"_who is he" he thought as he stared at him._

Then the man said "Kagome please you have to stop this...'

"what??" the group said

"You have to let me go. You have to understand that you cant live if you hold on to me."

At that moment Kagome ran to the man and hugged him "No... Please don't leave me I need you to stay."

Then Inuyasha thinks Kagome has feeling for this men. when he checks again he catches the sent of the nonliving and knows it is coming from the man.

Kagome "Why can't you stay with me. I love you and can't loose you."

Inuyasha feels his heart braking.

The man wraps his arms around Kagome and said "I Love you to Kagome but you know I could not stop death If I could you know I would choose to stay with you sweetheart."

Inuyasha could not take this anymore, so he took action he went up to her and pulled her way for the man and said "I don't know who you are but stay away from Kagome."

"Inuyasha what are you doing. "She said in a sad voice

"Kagome don't you see this man is the living dead."

After that the man said "Kagome I must leave because I want you to move on and live. If you hold on to me then you will die with a broken heart." He said then walked away into the forest. Kagome started to run after him but Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Kagome you can't go"

Kagome was so mad she took her bow and arrow and took the arrow and put it to the pulse of Inuyasha's neck. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" Kagome said in a angry voice. Then she saw the pain in Inuyasha's eyes and the emotion in her voice changed and she said "I would never take you away from you father even If he was dead or not." she said in a sad voice before running after her father. Leaving Inuyasha in a confused state.


	2. Last talk between father and daughter

1Chapter 2

**The last talk between Father and Daughter **

The when she next met up with her father he was standing in the middle of a plain and the ground was glowing under him.

"Father you cant do this to me. I still need you."

He turned around and said "Kagome you don't need me anymore." By this time she had tears streaming down her face and did not notice Inuyasha standing behind her."

"Please don't leave me I cant do this by my self." She begged her father.

"Sweetheart you are not alone I will always be in your heart and now you have him to take care of you." He motioned to Inuyasha trying to hide behind the tree. "Inuyasha come here"

Inuyasha walked up next to Kagome.

"Even though you both wont admit your feels you both love each other and are destined to be together. I want you both to take care of each other."

Kagome understands what her father is saying and is happy that he said the words to Inuyasha that she could not say."OK father. Thank you for everything."

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said "I love you sweetheart and like I said just because I'm not here does not mean that I'm not with you." He turned to Inuyasha and said "Thank you for being there for her Inuyasha and please protect her."

He walked back to the glowing spot on the ground and a bright light came and brought him up to the sky.

When the light disappeared Inuyasha turned and faced Kagome and said to her. " What your father said was true I really do love you and will always protect you."

"I already know that and thank you."

Inuyasha brought up her chin so he can look her straight in her eyes and they shared their first passionate kiss and that was not the end of the love because of Kagome's father they could not have a better relationship.


End file.
